In the area of electrochemical reactions, those processes which employ electrodes functioning as "oxygen evolving anodes" are of considerable commercial significance. Examples of such processes include electrowinning, e.g., the aqueous electrowinning of antimony, cadmium, chromium, zinc, copper and the like; water electrolysis, e.g., the evolution of oxgyen in a life support system; aqueous metal plating, cathodic protection in brackish waters, oxygen regeneration in water pollution abatement, organic synthesis and others. An obvious requirement of an anode for use in such processes is a low oxygen overvoltage, "overvoltage" referring to the excess electrical potential over the theoretical reversible potential at which the desired element is discharged at the electrode surface under equilibrium conditions. While a number of materials have been advanced for use as "oxygen anodes," such materials being alleged to have low oxygen overvoltages, these suffer in other ways which limit their application, such as being chemically reactive, lacking dimensional stability, being of excessive cost, being sensitive to impurities in the system and others. Probably the biggest problem, however, even with an electrode having the required low overvoltage, is the short useful lifetime exhibited by such electrodes under commercial operating conditions. That is, while exhibiting an initially low oxygen overvoltage, the operating voltage steadily increases until the anode either fails to pass current completely or does so only at economically unacceptable levels of potential.